Crescent Moon
by sesame2009
Summary: Sequel to DeaththeKidkat's Dark Moon. If you're interested, go read that first. there will be crossovers in this, so give me suggestions. :D
1. Chapter 1

Alright, sesame2009 here. This is my first fanfic, so be nice. It makes me sad when people are mean. *pouts* Anyways, this is the sequel to DeaththeKidKat's Dark Moon. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Summary: Maka gets a rose from Kid in a dream and she asks Shinigami-sama about it. He tells her that it's the key to unlocking her powers of soul perception; he scatters the petals across the globe and tells her to go find them. She goes on all kinds of crazy missions with Spartoi, finding them. They all find out new things about themselves along the way, while also trying to find kid. Actual story will hopefully be much better than the description… Oh, and I know it's similar to Inuyasha, but I'm trying to make it different. They dragged that out waaaay too long.

Chapter 1: Nightmare

I stumbled around blindly in the darkness, hearing his voice echo around. "Where are you?" I choked out in between sobs. I felt something brush the tears off my cheeks, but I couldn't see what it was. "Kid? Is that you?" I asked, reaching out. My hand passed through some sort of misty veil, and I saw him in a clearing, holding a single black rose. He turned and looked up at me with his golden two-toned eyes I knew so well. "Maka. I'm glad you could make it." he said calmly.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Kid..." I sobbed, running to him. Something grabbed my arm and I saw a look of alarm cross Kid's face. "Get down!" he shouted, pulling something out of his pocket. I dropped to the ground and felt something whiz past my head. I heard a loud bang, and suddenly there was dark gray smoke everywhere, and it was making my eyes water. I felt a new wave of panic wash over me. "Kid! Where are you?" I screamed, wading through the smoke.

Something grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the mist. I tumbled to the ground and saw him. He pulled me to my feet. "We have to leave. Now." He grabbed my hand and we went running into the forest.

After a little while we made it to some sort of hut that was hidden in the face of a cliff. "We don't have much time." he said, handing me the rose he was holding earlier. "I wish I could explain, but we don't have enough time. For the sake of both of our lives, you need to unlock your abilities. Take that rose, and ask my father what it means. He'll explain everything." He said, packing some essential items into a backpack. "When I say so, I need you to close your eyes and relax. This will hurt a little, but bear with me. Can you handle this, Maka?" Kid asked.

I nodded, for I feared that if I spoke it would give away that I was afraid. Kid smiled. "I'll see you again soon, I promise. Stay strong for me, okay?" I nodded again. His face became more serious. "All right. Close your eyes. This is going to hurt." He said. I snapped my eyes shut and braced myself.

I felt something warm slide across the back of my hand, but it was gone as soon as it came. There was a slight stinging sensation, but it didn't hurt that bad. It started spreading up my arm, becoming more painful. When it reached my chest I whimpered in pain. Kid gave my right hand a reassuring squeeze, and I clutched the rose to my chest with my other. His hand began to fade away. I opened my eyes and looked around frantically. "Kid! Don't leave me behind again! Please!" I pleaded, fresh tears welling up in my eyes. "It'll be alright. We'll see each other again, I promise." He said, but his voice sounded distant. I thought I heard him say something more, but it was impossible to make out what he was saying. "Kid!" I screamed, yelling his name over and over. _Where have you gone?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so; it took me forever to get the courage to post it. But I promised… so here it is. Crescent Moon! When I was editing this, I had a band-aid on my finger. Do you know how hard it is to type with a band-aid on your finger? Gah! I hate it. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Haro guys! (Haro means hello FYI) chapter 2! OMG! I can't believe I'm posting two chapters in two days. Don't, and I repeat, DON'T, get used to it. I already had these two chapters written before DtKK even finished Dark Moon. Soooooo… Yeah. Here's chapter 2, this time from Soul's POV. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>SOUL'S POV<p>

I woke to the sound of Maka screaming. I jumped out of bed and dashed down the hall, stumbling slightly and transforming my arm into a scythe. _This better not be Professor Stein again. I'm sick of him trying to dissect us in our sleep. _I thought. It's been happening pretty often for the past few weeks. I supposed it was his way ofdealing with the loss of Kid. _Dammit! Don't think about him! _If it was possible to shout thoughts, I did.

I threw open her door and saw her sitting up, clutching her chest. "Jeez, Maka. Don't scare me like that." I mumbled, transforming my arm back and walking over to her bed. She looked up at me, tears streaking down her face. "Soul…" She whimpered. I sat on her bed and clutched her to me. She threw her arms around me gratefully, burying her face in my chest and sobbing.

After a few minutes her sobs began to fade away, and now she was sniffling. I smiled. "Feel any better now?" I asked. She looked up at me and I wiped the remaining tears from her face. She nodded and just kept hugging me. _This is kind of nice… _I thought to myself. I would never say that out loud, I'd die of embarrassment.

Eventually Blair decided to come in. "Oh ho, what is this? Is _someone _confessing their feelings?" She asked excitedly. Maka and I pushed each other away quickly and stammered a 'no'. Maka's cheeks were crimson. Blair smiled. "I'll go make the lovey-dovey couple some fish to celebrate!" She exclaimed, skipping towards the kitchen. "I already said it's not like that!" Maka shouted, her blush was now just a small splash of pink across her cheeks.

"I'll go make us some breakfast…" she muttered. I sighed, looking down at the bed. I noticed something peeking from beneath the covers. It was a black rose. "Uh… Maka?" I called.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT A MAKAXSOUL FIC! THERE ARE NO PAIRINGS. THERE IS NO LOVE. Okay. Just had to get that out there. Yup. No pairings. I leave that up to your imagination. Yours is probably better than mine anyway. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**~sesame2009**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, dear readers. I know two of you have asked this, (I already answered Rachel Ray Wolf) but yes, Kid will come 'back to life'… is that possible for a Shinigami? Aww, who gives a crap. Kid is currently dead, but will be coming back. Yayz! Alright, I'll stop ranting and get on with the chapter. And yes, I know they're all super short, (don't kill me at school Alois!) but they look long on word. *sweats* I'll hopefully post bi-weekly, but recently I've been feeling the urge to write, so I might be posting more. Enjoy!

Just a little thing, when I use this: _**it's for time and sound effects, things like that. **_When I use this: _it's for when someone is thinking. _And lastly, when I use this: **it's for other random things. Like letters and such. It's also for A/N.**

MAKA'S POV

Soul's voice drifted into the hallway. "Fya?" I mumbled around the hair band I was holding in my mouth. "Could you come in here for a sec…?" I pulled my pigtails into place and walked back into my room, realizing I was still in my pajamas. "I have to change anyway…" I grumbled. I rustled around in my drawer and looked at soul. "So, what is it?" I asked, pulling my uniform out of my dresser. He gave me a puzzled look and held up the rose as an answer.

I gasped and dropped the skirt I was holding. I ran over and snatched it out of his hand. A strangled sound came from my throat. "It's real? OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, and Soul covered his ears. "Since when are you as loud as Black*Star?" He mumbled, clutching his ears. I turned around and grabbed his shoulders. "Soul, do you even realize what this means?" He shook his head. I let go of his shoulders and gave an exasperated sigh. "We might be able to save Kid with this!" I said, eyeing the rose. I noticed it had a sort of aura that reminded me of Kid's soul, but it was faint.

Soul looked shocked. "How?" Was all he asked. I relayed my dream to him. He sat thinking for a moment. "So, I suppose that means we go see Lord Death then." He said, scratching his head. "Right, but first you need to get out so I can change!" I said, whilst shoving him out the door. I swear I could feel him smirk outside the door. "Fine, fine. I'm leaving. Hurry up though, girls always take forever." He mumbled. I opened the door and gave him a swift Maka chop, leaving a sizzling dent in his head as I slammed the door. I heard a groan from outside, and I grinned. _You deserved it. _I thought, my grin growing wider.

_**~TEN (or so) MINUTES LATER~**_

"Ready Soul?" I called, stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth and heading out the door. Said person walked into the hall of the apartment building behind me. "I'm right here, you don't have to yell." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _**CRACK! **_Soul was lying on the floor after another well-deserved Maka chop. "Where do you keep getting all these books?" Soul complained. "Shut up. Let's get to Lord Death as fast as possible." I said, fishing around my pocket for the keys to the apartment. I wasn't really afraid of anyone breaking in, but I was afraid of what Blair would do to them if they got caught.

After a minute or so of searching I finally found what I was looking for. "Ah ha!" I exclaimed, pulling out my blue key that looked like the one I used to open Soul's box. (When Soul has to seal himself away inside that box because the black blood almost took him over? That one.) He looked at it. I heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything. After I locked the door we were racing towards Shibusen.

Alright, here's chapter three. I was supposed to upload this on Tuesday, but I guess fanfic wasn't working. Yeah. Here's chappie 3. As always, favorite, alert, review, all that good stuff. Every time you click the review button Kid smiles. *stein in corner* "fu fu fu fu fu…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, sesame2009 again. I might post this on Wednesday, but more likely Thursday. I've been writing so much lately! It's giving me a headache. *faints and wakes up a few minutes later* must... finish... chapter... *dies***

* * *

><p>SPIRIT'S POV<p>

"Lord Death!" I heard Maka scream. "MAKAAAAAAAA!" I shouted, running towards my baby girl. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white and I found myself bleeding out on the floor. I groaned, clutching my head. "Wha' wuzzat?" I slurred, trying to sit up and failing miserably. I collapsed back into a pile on the floor, trying to stop the blood gushing from the dent in my head. I heard Soul laugh. I turned and glared at him. "Your first Maka chop, huh? That's hard to believe." He said, chuckling.

I watched Maka run past me into the death room. "Wait for me, Maka!" I shouted, watching her fly through the guillotine walkway. She turned and threw a book at me, nailing me in a place below the gut. I saw stars and fell to the ground. I saw Soul wince before blacking out.

* * *

><p>MAKA'S POV<p>

I composed myself before walking to the mirror. I saw Lord Death sitting in a chair, sipping tea. He was frightening. It wasn't how he had reverted to using his old face and voice, but his aura. There were black skull clouds that replaced the usual white fluffy ones. The normally perfect blue sky was an alarming shade of gray, and it made me feel unsettled. I could feel a small panic attack coming on, and decided it would be best to get this done quickly.

I approached Lord Death quietly, so as not to upset him. I knew he was taking Kid's loss harder than anyone else, even Liz and patty. "Lord Death?" I called out cautiously. He turned towards me and I felt my blood turn to ice. "Ah. Maka." He said quietly, turning back to his tea. "What is it?" He asked, taking another sip. I cleared my throat and began. "Last night, I had a dream about Kid, and he gave me this. He told me you would explain what it meant." I finished and held out the rose I kept on the inside pocket of my cloak.

Lord Death turned back to me and saw what was in my hand. He smiled, if that was even possible. The sky and clouds went back to normal, and I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Clever, clever." He said, his face and voice slowly transitioning back to what I was used to. "Clever?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically, standing up.

"This is what we use to awaken powers within meisters. It's similar to what happens when a weapon consumes ninety-nine kishin eggs and one witches' soul. It's different for each person, for your mother it was a picture frame. I believe she gave it to you…? And Kid's was a knife. I think that's what he used to summon you to where he was, and also what he used to send you away. The people he used it on felt like there was heat that spread through their body… does that sound familiar?" He asked. I nodded, remembering the strange sensation in my dream. _So that's what it was. _I thought to myself.

I looked over at Soul and motioned for him to come over. He came and stood next to me, examining the rose. Then he asked the question I was dying to hear the answer to. "So, how exactly does this work? And how will it affect Maka?" He asked Lord Death. The Shinigami in question looked at us thoughtfully for a moment and then answered. "I have no idea." He said simply. "It's different for everyone. For your mother it unlocked Genie Hunter, which she passed on to you. You should know it allows you to obliterate evil from a host. As for how it works, no one knows. We don't talk about it much. But Excalibur might know…" he trailed off. "He… tends to know quite a bit about legends like this. Your mother had to speak with him to figure it out too."

I looked at Soul. "Well, I suppose we're off to see 'The Legendary Holy Sword Excalibur' then…" I said, groaning and putting on my 'Excalibur' face. Soul mirrored mine. "Do we have to?" He grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Posting twice in one day… wow. Alrighty then. Hope you enjoyed. Might post chappie five tomorrow, but probably not. I feel like being lazy for a while. :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I won't be on in like, forever! My mom's really pissed at me about my grades** (_**sweats, **_**she's never been this mad for as long as I can remember about anything!) so I won't be able to get on here until the quarter ends or my grades show improvement. Sooooooo… Yeah. I guess I'll see you guys later. I'll keep writing fanfics, so I'll try and sneak on to post them for you guys. I hope it works. I assure you I hate this much much**_** much **_**more than you do. I guess I'll see you guys later then.**

**~sesame2009**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's me again! (Duh) well, my mom says that I can start earning my privileges back by the end of this week, so I'll be able to post again! Yay! Well, look forward to a chapter or two next week or so! I'll see you guys again soon!**

**~sesame2009**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh. *Facepalms* My life. *Facepalms again* My granny had a heart attack and is getting a triple bypass. And guess what? She took a bus to the hospital. A freaking _bus. _*sigh* What am I going to do with her? She's the klutziest person known to man. She almost killed herself because of a motorcycle once. I can tell you that was my second worst birthday. Anyways, as an apology for being gone for forever I'm going to post stuff! Yay! And thanks to all those that reviewed, it's greatly appreciated! Hope you like it! It was suuuuper fun writing it from Spirit's (accidentally spelled spit, XD) POV! I wanna switch around more. Oh, and if you guys spot any mistakes please tell me! I hate it when there are mistakes in my writing. Now, without further ado, (I doubt any of you actually read this far into my extremely long A/N) chapter 7 of CM! (Well… more like chapter 5, but whatevs.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I realized I haven't done this yet. FIRST OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER! I do not own soul eater. *sigh* I wish I did though. *another sigh* So yeah. What do you-**

**Black*Star: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! YOU'RE HOLDING UP MY BIG PERFORMANCE!**

**Me: SHUT UP AND GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!**

**Black*Star: HELLZ NO! IF I DO YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME SEE EXCALIBUR!**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT! NOW GET BACK IN BEFORE I CALL STEIN!**

**Black*Star: … *closes closet door***

**Me: ^_^ enjoy! Oh, and slight OOC for B*S (Black*Star, XD he has the best nickname) 'cuz he's all depressed 'cuz kid's dead and there's no god for him to surpass besides shinigami-sama and he thinks he's old and boring or whatever. IDK. I'm not B*S so I wouldn't know. And if I switch between shinigami-sama and lord death don't blame me, it's an accident, I sware! Though I'm going to try to stick with Lord Death.**

* * *

><p>BLACK*STAR'S POV<p>

I walked down the halls of Shibusen, muttering halfheartedly to Tsubaki about surpassing god, not paying attention to where my feet were taking me. We ended up on the front steps, looking out at death city. I felt the wind rustle through my shockingly blue and spiky hair and looked out at the sight. "Well, shit. This is so boring. Nothing interesting has ha-"I heard a deep rumbling noise behind me and someone yelling. I stopped talking and turned around, only to be sent flying into a wall by an angry Maka, dragging Soul along behind her, looking very annoyed.

"What the hell, Maka?" I shouted angrily. She turned and glared at me. "I suggest you take your attitude elsewhere. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." She deadpanned. The air around her was tinged black, and one of her eyes seemed to be glowing red behind her bangs. **(A/N Exaggeration, of course. But she looked evil, that's the point I was trying to make, anyway.) **I gulped and pulled myself out of the dent in the wall. My eyes flitted over to Soul and he gave me a sympathetic look.

Tsubaki walked over to Maka and they started talking. I walked over to Soul and he just shook his head. "What's up?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed, shaking his head. "Lord Death says we have to talk with Excalibur." I gave him a blank stare. I burst out laughing. "Fat chance of that! He'll just wave a cane in your face and talk about random shit! He's not going to tell you anything you need to hear!" I said between chuckles. I earned a swift Maka chop for that. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled, rushing over and putting my head in her lap.

"Where the hell… do you keep all those books?" I mumbled, cradling my head with my hands. She glared at me again and I shut up. Her face lit up, like a brilliant idea crossed her mind, and then she grinned at me evilly. I shuddered, afraid of whatever had crossed her mind to make her look like that. Her smile got wider, and she resembled the Cheshire cat. "I have a brilliant idea." She stated simply. She grabbed my hand, making me lurch to my feet. I felt like I was going to pass out from blood loss. **(A/N no, the mighty B*S does not faint!)**

She looked at me smugly. All of a sudden we were fly tackled by a certain giggling blonde. "ACK!" I shouted, being flung into a wall for the second time in the past five minutes. My back was going to break if this continued happening. Liz pulled me out of the wall, and I looked at the 'me' shaped dent in it. "Sorry 'bout that. You know Patty. She's always excited." She said, exasperated. She rubbed her temples in a circular motion, probably trying to rid herself of a headache.

Maka looked at all of us and smiled, grabbing me and Soul's hands. "Let's all go see Excalibur!" She said happily, skipping off towards his cave. "Yay! Let's go see the bunny man!" Patty giggled like crazy. She grabbed Liz and Tsubaki's hands, pulling them along. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO SEE THAT ASSHOLE!" I shouted, trying to pull away and escape from Maka's grasp, to get away from this whack job who decided now was the time for a reunion with the most annoying being alive. She held strong though, and before I knew it, we were getting whisked into the cave where Excalibur lay waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE! Hey guess what! I was playing Fallout New Vegas the other day while I was at my dad's house and one of my old character's in it was named Kami like Maka's mom! I thought it was funny. And I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Kami means god in Japanese. I'm too lazy to look it up. :P Soooo… Did you like it? Rate and review and all that stuff! My grounding hasn't been lifted, but my mom's at the hospital so I can post this. See you guys later!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Oy vey. My granny's doing better. She just did the Jesus thing, ya know. Wake up on easter. Anyways, when I was looking at the last chapter I was like: 'what the hell is this? This is soup! It's got nothing to do with anything! It's random! Argh!' I'm such a fail… sorry for making you read soup. I hope this chapter is less soupy. Enjoy!**

**Bold = A/N**

_Italic = thoughts and for stuff… damn! I can't remember what it's called, but it's when a word is stressed. Don't blame me! I've had a migraine off and on for three days._

_**Bold italic = time passing, sound effects**_

Regular = just about everything else

"Inside parentheses = somebody talking"

**Uhh… there are probably more… but I can't think of them right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned soul eater, do you think you'd be reading this?**

* * *

><p>MAKA'S POV<p>

"Maka! Why did you make me come here?" Black*Star whined. I glared at him, effectively silencing him in fear of a Maka chop. I whirled back around and walked farther into the cave. "Hello there? Are you lost? I can – oh wait. It's you." Said a pixie that flew in my face. I swatted her away, since I was no longer holding onto Soul and Black*Star's hands. "Hmph. How rude. He's that way." She said, pointing over her shoulder. "Thanks." I mumbled, walking in the direction she had pointed.

After a few minutes of walking we found a cavernous room, with a ray of light coming from the ceiling and falling on Excalibur in sword form. I trudged up the steps and pulled him out, waiting for him to transform or give a stupid speech. Something along those lines. "Hello there young traveler, I see you have stumbled into the cave of Excalibur. You shall now be granted – oh wait. It's you." He said, standing on the ground and pointing his ridiculously long cane in my face. _Is everyone going to say that? First that fairy, and now this bunny too? _**(A/N me and my friends [pandabearsoul and another friend, I don't know her SN] think Excalibur looks like a bunny)**

I sighed. "Can we cut to the chase? I need your help." I said, running my hands through my hair. _I'm exhausted. That dream took it out of me. _I thought. "You don't want to hear the fantastical tale of the holy sword Excalibur?" he asked, whipping around the cave with his cane. I pulled the rose out of my pocket. "I came about this. Lord Death said you would help me." He immediately stopped and looked at me, not saying a word. Then he walked over, picked the flower up with the end of his cane, and launched it outside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THAT WAS OUR ONLY HOPE OF SAVING KID!" I screamed, reaching for the damn rabbit, preparing to knock him into the middle of next month. Hell, probably more like the middle of next year. "I helped you. Now go look for the petals. Unless you want to stay and hear my magnificent tale…?" he trailed off. I stopped and looked at him, confused. "Wait, helped?" I asked. He gave me an exasperated look, if that was possible from the damn rabbit. "How do you expect to find Kid's soul? Where he is, he has to keep moving to keep _existing. _The reason he gave you that is so that you can work on your soul perception. Each petal has been laced with fragments of his soul, and when you find all the petals it will lead you to him." He explained.

I looked at him, then outside the cave. "Well, then let's get going." I said, rushing out of the cave, eager to start searching. I could feel Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki behind me. I swear I heard Excalibur mutter something along the lines of 'rude brats' before running out into the fresh air, getting ready to pack my bags to head out and start looking for the key to save kid.

Little did I know that this adventure would change so much in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, finally done! So, first things first, this story is going to get far more interesting. When they finally go out to search for petals, I'm going to make some of it (more like most of it, I love crossovers!) crossovers. You don't have to read those chapters if you don't want to, but as a warning, there will be random crossovers. So far I have a D. Gray Man crossover, a Black Butler and a Harry Potter crossover planned. Feel free to give suggestions! I'm leaving it as only a soul eater fanfic though, 'cuz there are gonna be a lot of crossovers and it would be confusing to try and change it every time I'm finished with an arc. Soo, yeah. R&amp;R… and all that. If you review I will give you whatever muffins my dog doesn't eat! (My dog ate ¾ of a chocolate muffin a few days ago and I was really mad. It even had chocolate chips in it! ARGH! STUPID TUX! That's his name, BTW.) So, probably no more pseudo updates. Sorry bout that. Things got a little hectic with my granny… man I'm <em>such <em>a wuss. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heh heh… hi guys… *holds Merlin in front of me so I don't get hit with your rotten fruit* I'm sorry for not updating in forever! I don't really have a very good excuse… so… uhm… yeah… This is the last chapter before we can actually start going on adventures! Things might be a bit random and odd, because DtKK is doing some of the chapters too… she's impatient for the action to start. So, I will be handling the crossover arcs (and probably some of the non-crossover ones too), and she'll be doing the regular ones. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>This little bit here is for DtKK and Mryah. (Sorry I don't know what your SN is, or if you're even reading this) I don't care if you other viewers out there read this, but it probably won't make any sense, so I suggest continuing on with the story. Okay, so thank you guys for apologizing, that makes me feel a bit better, but don't do that again, please. It made me feel really awful. I had a horrible day after that. You wanna know who I was the maddest at though? Myself. For letting people who I called my friends have so much power over how my day went. I've always had trust issues, so I'll probably never be able to trust you guys fully again. I'll try, but I make no guarantees. This little thing is for DtKK. Your excuse of being depressed and having shit going on in your life doesn't really make a difference to me. You wanna know something? Everyone's got shit happening. My brother just died. My granny is dying. My mom is 95% sure she is going to<strong> **leave ****my step dad, and I've known him since I was seven. My dad is fighting with my step mom, and I have to listen to their arguments. And guess what? Half those arguments are about me. She's always yelling at him about how he spends all his time with me when I'm around and he ignores her. I see him 1 day a week. She sees him all the time. Everyone's got shit going on in their life, so that excuse doesn't work with me. And Mryah, just… don't do things like that. It really hurts, and I just… I've got enough going on. I don't need extra stress in my life from two of my best friends being mean to me. I don't think you two realize just how hurt I was by what you did.**

**Alright, done with that drama. Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, do you think you'd be reading this?<strong>

**ALERT: Lookin' for a beta. Sorry DtKK, someone else. :P we get to write stories together, so I'm looking for a fresh eye. To anyone that is interested, PM me. What I'm looking for is someone that can change boring sentences into interesting ones, and help me pace my story. I feel like it's been moving waaaay too fast. Uhm… so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The adventure starts soon!**

* * *

><p>MAKA POV<p>

It appeared as though a tornado had gone through my room.

Of course, that was only metaphorical. I was just in a _slight _hurry to get packed so I could leave. To where, you ask? I've no idea. That's why I sent Soul to talk to Lord Death. Speaking of, he should get back any minute. As if on cue, the door creaks open and slams shut. "Hey Maka, where are you?" he calls through our little apartment. "In here!" I yell from my closet. **(Lets just say Maka has a walk-in closet... I've got no idea if she actually does or not, though)**

He walks in and raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, Maka? This is the first time I've seen your room this messy. It's not cool, y'kn-" I glare at him and raise a hard-cover book, daring him to finish his sentence. He gulps and pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Uh, here. Lord Death says that meisters all over the world spotted weird black lights, and we think those are the petals from the rose." He says, handing me the slip of paper. I look at the list and pull out a pen.

After a few minutes of grouping the locations to what's closest, I put the list and pen into a pocket on my suitcase. I throw Soul's suitcase, which I packed while he was speaking to Lord Death, to him and stand up. I stretch to loosen my muscles, since I was crouching for a while. I look at him and smile. "Are you ready to go?" I ask. He grins and his sharp teeth flash. "Definitely." He says, opening the door to the hall.

I quickly grab my coat and wave good-bye to Blair, giving my usual mini-speech about not letting others into the apartment, not burning it down, yadda yadda yadda. I fling open the door and hear a loud SMACK!

I look down and find Crona clutching his nose and groaning. "Ouch, I think you broke my nose. I've never broken my nose before. I don't know how to deal with that!" He whimpers, unshed tears filling his eyes, threatening to spill over. "Oh, Crona! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't cry!" I say while hugging him. I _really _don't have the time to deal with this.

He sniffles a few times but quiets down after a minute. He pulls away from my embrace and looks at me, the tears now gone. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore." Judging by how red his nose is, and how his voice sounds slightly strange, it's a complete lie, but I smile. He didn't want to make me more stressed than I already was.

"Okay, good. I really am sorry though." I say, standing up and offering him a hand. He smiles and gets up, grabbing a suitcase-WAIT. A _suitcase?_ I scratch the back of my neck and smile. "Uh, Crona? Why do you have a suitcase?" I ask. He looks surprised, then realization dawns on his face. "Oh, Lord Death asked me to come with you." He says simply. I turn to Soul. "And you just so happened to forget to mention this?" I ask calmly.

He gulps and raises his hands in a 'please don't kill me, I don't deserve to die!' kind of gesture. "I didn't know, I swear! **(I realize I've spelled that word wrong a few times. Please forgive my stupidity)** He must've called him in after I spoke with him!" He says desperately. I sigh and turn back to Crona.

_He looks so weak..._ I think, but I know better. He's got Ragnarok, and he's fully capable of protecting himself. I smile. "Well, come on then. We need to go meet the others." I say, pulling my suitcase onto my back (It's got wheels and it's like a backpack) and walk out the door. I feel them following me and hear small bits of their conversation, though my mind is a million miles away.

_We're finally going to start our journey! _Plays in my head over and over and over. Before I know it, we're on the front steps of the DWMA with the rest of the gang. There's a small friendly scuffle between Patty, Soul, and Black*Star, muffled groans from Liz, a terrified look from Crona, and a facepalming Tsubaki muttering "Why can't you guys just be normal?" I smile and look out towards the horizon.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I realize they've been trying to ask me a question. "Sorry, what?" I ask, turning around and seeing Patty's hand on my shoulder. "Where are we going?" She asks, her big Blue eyes in too close for comfort. "Uhm, Vancouver." I say.

She jumps away and throws her fist in the air. "WE'RE GOING TO CANADA!" She yells. I sweat drop. "Sorry Patty, I meant the Vancouver in Washington." She pouts and lowers her arms, but perks up again when she hears the rev of a motorcycle or three. I turn around and see Black*Star and Tsubaki on a black motorcycle, Liz on a purple one, and Soul on his usual one. Patty jumps behind Liz and screams "LET'S GO!" at the top of her lungs.

Black*Star and Liz drive away while Soul motions for me to get on. I swing one leg over and pull my arms around his waist. **(Dear god it annoys the hell out of me when people spell that as waste.)** The engine purrs to life and we speed away.

* * *

><p><strong>What, did you guys expect me to send them off into the sunset? Well, no. But everyone gets bikes! YAY! Imagine Soul's as his usual and LizB*S' to look like Celty's from drr! OH! I can make a drr! crossover... *plots* Okay. So my updated list of crossovers for this story is FMA:B, drr!, HP, DGM, and Black Butler. For Vampireninja101, I'll try to do a TRC crossover... The only thing is I don't know much about it. But I'm working on it!  
><strong>

**Thank all of you readers so much! I don't know if you guys don't have an account, but I enabled anonymous reviews! Please tell me what you think! And a special thanks goes to PandaBearSoul, Corian, DeaththeKidKat, VilaDeath, Rachel Ray Wolf, ChronaxDeathTheKid, and Lappalla for reviewing! You all get virtual muffins! My dog didn't eat all of them. You guys are what keeps me going! (And of course PandaBearSoul's and DeaththeKidKat's constant nagging at school. Thanks you guys. Thanks a lot. -_-) Please review! It makes me smile and Kid come back to life faster. (AKA me updating faster) See ya next chapter!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Me again. So, I'm writing this chapter the day after I posted the last one… so yeah. I'm hoping to get on a more regular schedule for updating, but I doubt that's going to happen until the summer. Only a few more weeks though! June 15th is when I get out. (I think… I know it's on a Wednesday...) But… I was EXTREMELY bored yesterday/today, so I'm writing! I know I should probably be sewing or doing homework, but that can wait! Homework is boring (plus I left my algebra book at school… whoops!) and sewing requires too much effort. Okay, now I'm done with my (not so) little AN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, then I would share it with DtKK, Kid would have died, come back to life, been tortured, died again, come back to life AGAIN and Stein would be the main character. :3 (Along with Kid, of course!) I also don't own the Red Lion.<strong>

**ALERT: This is a crossover arc! This particular one is for D. Gray-Man, (No, NOT pretty gay men, BakAlois and Mryah!) don't like, don't read! Flames will be laughed at, shown to friends, laughed at some more, printed off and used to roast hot dogs. (Or marshmallows… or both!)**

**To DtKK: I'm too lazy to PM you, so yeah. That explains why I'm putting it here. Soooo… the excuse thing actually _came_ from that AN. (I think it was mirror mirror…?) But I do forgive you… just weird trust stuff from the past is gonna make it kind of difficult for things to seem normal again… so yeah.**

**Acknowledgements: My thanks go to 8fangirl8, DtKK, Rachel Ray Wolf and Vampireninja101 for reviewing the last chapter by the time I wrote this! So, yeah! Thanks for reviewing, you guys. :D**

**Another Alert: I haz a beta now! Thanks again to Vampireninja101. :D You're going to make my life a lot easier!**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>MAKA POV<p>

We arrived in Vancouver about four days **(I have no idea how long it actually takes to get from the desert in Nevada to Vancouver, Washington, so let's just say it took four days.)** after we left the DWMA. It was cold and wet, considering it was early spring still. We all decided to get our hotel rooms first, and then go talk to the meister/weapon pair that witnessed the phenomenon of black lights.

We quickly got rooms at the Red Lion at the quay. Tsubaki and I were sharing a room, while Liz and Patty had their own. The boys all got one room to share. We unpacked into the little closets (Tsubaki accidentally whacked me in the face with a door) and left, hurrying to a small Chinese restaurant that the pair told us to go to when we were ready.

It took us roughly ten minutes to get to the restaurant. "Geez, this place is a dump." Black*Star muttered under his breath. Truly, it was. The place was in shambles, and the food didn't look fit for human consumption.

There were three girls there, and a mother. One of the girls was wearing a purple wig and thigh high white boots with a miniskirt that was a slightly darker shade of purple than her shirt. Another girl was wearing a curly blonde wig that looked slightly strange; blonde was definitely not her color. She was also wearing a Japanese schoolgirl outfit that was dark blue with a bright red tie. The last girl was wearing her medium-length brown hair in pigtails and a red shirt with a khaki skirt. The adult looked normal; she was wearing black clothes that matched her short curly hair.

The girl with purple hair looked up at us and her eyes widened a bit. "Aren't you guys here for kumoricon?" she asked. **(Okay, I know kumoricon is in September, but for the sake of this story it's in February. I'm going, so tell me if you guys are too! I'm also going to go to sakura-con, hope to see you there!)** I nodded, and she looked even more confused, if that was possible. "But you don't have badges." She said simply. "We came to get something to eat. Other people are waiting in line for us." Said a voice I did not recognize. The look cleared from the purple haired girl's face and she went back to eating her… orange chicken? I think that's what it was.

I turned around and saw two girls who had just walked into the room. One had black hair that came to her shoulders, and the tips were bright red, like her eyes. She had tan skin and a few freckles. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt and black hoodie. She wore a skirt that was slightly longer than mine, but it was black, save for a small strip of red near the bottom. She had over-the-knee black socks and black knee-high boots, which fit her well. She looked confident and kind of crazy, like a female version of Black*Star.

The girl standing next to her looked quiet and uncomfortable in the small space we were in. She had stormy grey eyes and pale skin. Her hair was tied into pigtails on the side of her head, though they were like two large swirls. On the top of her head the hair was white and it got darker, so the bottoms of the pigtails were midnight blue. Her outfit was the same as the girl next to her, but the color scheme was slightly different. Her shirt was the same shade as the bottom of her pigtails, while her hoodie was the same shade as her eyes. Her skirt was exactly the same, except the ring was blue instead of red. She had the same boots and socks.

The black haired girl smiled and led us to a room in the back of the restaurant that said 'employees only'. We sat down at a large table that was surprisingly nice, considering the state of the restaurant.

The black haired girl cleared her throat. "Okay, so you must be wondering who I am. My name is Haley, and I'm the meister that witnessed the lights." The blue/white haired waved and spoke. "My name's Kumori. It's nice to meet you." She said. She had a surprisingly clear and penetrating voice, it startled me. "I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you both."

Haley and Kumori nodded vigorously. "We know who you all are. You're famous now, because you all defeated Asura." They said in unison. Haley's smile faded and turned into a frown. "I… I'm really sorry about what happened to Kid. I… I met him once. He was kind to me and helped me study." Kumori laughed a little. "He gave us these outfits to make us 'more symmetrical' or something like that." Liz and Patty smiled. "That sounds like something he'd do." Liz mumbled beneath her breath.

Kumori placed a hand on my shoulder, and I realized tears had filled my eyes. I blinked them away and smiled at her. She removed her hand and frowned at me. "So, these weird lights have something to do with Kid, don't they?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed and stretched. "We saw them over the river. There were little black orbs surrounding one big one, and they all descended into the water. It was near the I-5 Bridge, slightly to the right from our side of the river." Said Haley, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and stood up. "Thanks. We can take it from here." They nodded and wished us luck as we left the restaurant. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the three girls staring at us. I heard muffled whispers of "Where is Kid?" and "Stein is my favorite, no doubt about it." and "You guys are crazy." I couldn't tell who they came from though.

My heart clenched at the mention of Kid, but I threw my sad thoughts into the wind._ I can't dwell on the past right now. I need to focus on the future and finding Kid._ I repeat in my head.

The sunshine disappearing from my face wakes me from my daydreams, and I look up. I see the others doing the same. A cloud passed over the sun… but wait. "Why does that cloud look metallic?" Crona asked. I gulp. _Oh shit._ Is all that I think before we get barraged with bullets. I brace myself for the impact… but it never comes. Wait, what?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, yeah. You meet the characters from DGM next chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. It was originally going to be longer, but I wanted to leave it in a cliffie. :3 See you guys next chapter! Please review! It makes me happy!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... Been a while. First beta'd chapter. Many thankies to vamp101, my awesome beta who recently went to her first convention. Woot! Blair was there. :D okay, I've made you guys wait long enough. Here's the next chappie~!**

**WARNINGS: Some swearing (courtesy of Yuu-chan! And :D DKK [different SN now!] used my speech patterns for him! That makes me very happy. XD I am such a weirdo.) and crossover! Sorry for not mentioning OC's I'm the last chapter... Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think this requires a special guest, don't you? *smirks and snaps fingers***

***door opens***

**Lavi: Hi~!**

**Me: *Nosebleeds* WHFLAR it's LAVI~~~~! Kyaa~! *glomps Lavi***

**DKK: ... *Facepalms then pulls Lavi away* if you keep doing that, you're going to choke him to death.**

**Me: WHFLAR I WANT LAVI BACK! *grabs (Oh dear god, GRAB. XDDD Inside joke, sorry) Lavi and runs away***

**Allen: ... Why can't you people just be sane?**

**DKK: Don't ask me. I didn't want to be here. She just did. But... Now I think it's time to go write some Allen whump... *cackles***

**Allen: *Shudders* sesame2009 does not own anything besides part of the plot. Now please don't hurt me, DKK!**

**Acknowledgements:**

**katrina de selva: they're too descriptive, and yet, I still can't get all my ideas down. Fnick my life. Anyways~ don't worry! Kid's not going to remain dead for long... And as for Crona... He's a magical fairy princess, so don't be surprised if he poofs in and out at random. Let's just say... Wait... Nvm. I'm going to give the reason for his absence in an extra when I'm done with the story. :D**

**xXPercidiaJacksonXx: hmm... Death note... *tears up* they killed my favorite character! Mleh~~~~ Uhh... I like the other two ideas for crossovers too... *plot bunnies forming* yes. This will be exciting. *smirks* I'm happy you enjoy my rants. I quite enjoy writing them. :3**

**DKK: Heheheh... I lied... You did review chapter 10... XDDD I fail.**

**I call Kishin Eggs demons... It just takes too long to type Kishin Eggs, plus I think that's kind of an awkward name. So yes! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Are you guys alright?" Asks a boy with white hair and a strange scar on his face. His left arm is larger than any human's should be, and it's a strange silver color. It looks like it belongs on a Kishin. I give him a confused look, but nod nonetheless.<p>

I hear more bullets hitting his arm, but he doesn't even flinch. "Big hammer, little hammer, grow grow grow!" Someone yells behind me. It sounded male. "Innocence, activate!" A girl with long greenish pigtails yells. She's standing ahead of me and to my left, so I can see what she looks like.

A boy that looks to be about 18 runs past me carrying a black and white hammer of impossible size, no one should be able to carry something that big! Yet he swings it around like it weighs nothing and takes out half a dozen demons.

The green haired girl's shoes and socks changed, so now she's wearing knee high boots that have strange green tendrils coming off of her ankles. She jumps into the air, right onto a demon! She jumps away, onto another, and it blows up.

A streak of black and white whizzes past me, and jumps onto a demon, like the girl did. My heart clenches when I see it. _It looks like Kid..._ I think. When the blur stops moving, I can tell that it's a male, and he appears to be a… wait, am I seeing right? Is that a _vampire?_ I rub my eyes and look again, and yes, it does appear to be a vampire. It's sucking the demon's blood, which appears to be shriveling up and folding in on itself. When it disappears, the vampire jumps onto another and repeats the process.

The last person I see is a man with dark blue hair, nearly black, walk calmly past with a katana in his hands. I hear him mutter "Mugen, unsheathe!" As he runs a finger along the edge of the blade. It turns white, and he yells something I can't hear, due to more bullets hitting the white haired boy's (no, not Soul. The other one.) arm. Strange insects come out of the sword and go right through the demons, causing them to implode.

Soul grabs my hand and transforms into a scythe, effectively making me realize that the others are now ready to fight. Patty is wielding Liz, Crona is holding Ragnarok and Black*Star has Tsubaki in enchanted blade mode. I nod at them and we jump into the fray.

I swing Soul around effortlessly, killing about 10 demons. Black*Star uses the enchanted sword's shadows to pierce multiple demons at once, making them explode. Liz and Patty switch off as guns and humans, jumping around to avoid getting hurt. Crona uses 'scream resonance' making the Demons vibrate and explode. **(I love it when things explode, I'm sorry. XDDDDD It's just the best thing ever.)**

After a while of fighting, we stand in a street filled with the souls of Kishin eggs. Soul, Tsubaki, and Patty transform back into humans and I pat some dirt off of my uniform. The weapons go to divvy up the souls evenly (like Kid would've wanted) and I walk over to the unknown group.

The group doesn't notice me at first, and I watch the whitette's arm go back to normal size, though his skin is crimson and appears to be burnt. His nails on that hand are long and black, and a pulsating green cross seems to be embedded in his hand. The red-head's hammer shrinks down to about the size of a gavel, and he slips it into a sheathe on his thigh. The vampire shakes his head, and the white streak in his hear flops down onto his face, while his previously yellow and demonic looking eyes change, so they appear human. His teeth also shrink considerably. The green haired girl stretched, and her boots changed back into what she had on before. The samurai grumbled something I couldn't hear, while sliding his now black katana into a sheathe at his waist.

The white haired boy turns and looks at me. "Are you guys exorcists?" he asks at the same time I say "Are you guys Meisters?" We look at each other strangely, and the boy with bright red hair yells "Where are ya, ya old panda?" I look around, not seeing a panda anywhere.

I turn around and see The white haired boy facepalming and muttering "Baka Usagi" under his breath. He looks at me and points over his shoulder at the 'Usagi'. "That's Lavi." he says as though it explains everything. 'Lavi' **(OHMAHGAWDIT'SLAVI! KYAA~!) **turns around and grins, but that doesn't last long. In the time it took me to blink, Lavi was on the ground and clutching his head. "Ya damn Panda!" He growled through gritted teeth. "You don't have to be so rough!" **(*Thinking, thinking thinking* That doesn't sound right... XDDDD sorry for scarring all of you for life.)** A short old man with a ridiculous ponytail smacked him (presumably again) and huffed. "Useless apprentice. These are obviously students from the DWMA."

Lavi looked up at me, then peered behind me. I realized the rest of the team had assembled. He then grinned and sat up, rubbing his head and sweat-dropping. "Oh yeah, now that you mention it..." He trailed off. The old man looked at me, and then blinked in surprise. "You're Maka Albarn, the girl who destroyed Asura, correct?" He asked. I nodded and looked around at the people behind him. All of them wore similar expressions of shock, except for the samurai, who just looked irritated.

The green haired girl cleared her throat. "Okay, I should probably introduce us. We're all exorcists with the black order, except for Lavi and Bookman. They're... well... bookmen. Lavi's still training though. My name is Lenalee. The one with white hair is Allen, the grumpy one is Yuu, but call him Kanda. Lastly, the one with black and white hair is Krory. It's very nice to meet you all." Allen nodded his head in agreement and smiled at us.

I smiled back and started speaking. "I'm Maka, my weapon partner, the one with white hair and and sharp teeth is Soul. The boy with spiky blue hair is Black*Star, and his weapon partner is Tsubaki, the one with the long ponytail. The two girls are Liz and Patty, from oldest to youngest. The boy with pink hair is Crona, and his Weapon partner is Ragnarok. I suppose you could say Ragnarok is like parasite-type innocence." I finished, gesturing at Crona with the last sentence.

Lavi looked relatively impressed. "So you do know about exorcists. Impressive." He said bluntly. Then his eyes passed over to Liz and Patty. His lone green eye got big and turned into a heart. "STRIKE~!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to groan and Bookman, Kanda, and Allen to smack him in the head at once.

I looked back at my team and raised my eyebrows, one thought running through all of our heads. _Wha__t have we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Done! I figured I should post something, since I made you guys once again wait for me to update. Quick question though... Do you guys want to see some bromance? NOT YAOI. BROMANCE. Between Allen, Lavi, and Kanda, of course! Because they're all just so adowable! :D Muffins to those that review! And the 50th reviewer gets a storyone-shot (depending if I like it or not) in their name! Whatever pairing, rating, fandom, and plot you want! Maybe that'll entice you guys to review~!**


End file.
